


Flight Fright

by Andie01



Category: WWE
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andie01/pseuds/Andie01
Summary: She's a bad flyer and he tries to take her mind off of it.





	Flight Fright

            “Kara,” Konnor barks from the back of the SUV snapping me from my thoughts. 

I turn to glance over the back of the seats.

  “Staring at the airport won’t help you catch our flight.  Move it, Short Stack.”

  “I’m moving,” I mumble gathering my purse and sliding from the backseat.  “Thanks for the ride.”

  “Going to the same place,” Viktor shrugs, holding out my carry on.

  “Still,” I sigh, pulling my bag out before taking the bag from Viktor.  “Thank you,” I state again, heading for the bustling airport.

  “Are you alright?”

Glancing behind me as I stand in line, I find Viktor.  “Fine.”

  “This does not look like someone who is fine.”  One of his hands covering my shaking one tentatively.

  “First European tour,” I shrug.  “Nerves.”

  “You’re about to vibrate out of your skin.”

  “I’m not a good flyer,” I admit, pulling my hand from his.

  “I’ve seen you fly plenty of times.”

  “Short flights.  I’m fine.  Five hours and below, piece of cake.  But fifteen hours…I’m terrified, okay?  I am terrified and I’m trying to think of a way to calm myself so if you’ll excuse me.”

 

 

X

 

 

            I pace along window, stopping momentarily at the end of the line of chairs, flexing my bare toes against the hard concrete through the thin carpet.

  “I see you’re still thinking of a way to calm yourself down.”

Glancing at Viktor, I return to my pacing.  “Yeah.”

  “Want to talk about it,” his eyes follow me.

  “Why do you care?”

He shrugs, seating himself in the center of the chairs.  “You’re beautiful when you smile.  You’re one of the few people backstage that don’t actively try to avoid me and Kon.  You’re kind to us sometimes when we don’t deserve it.  Maybe I think you deserve some of that kindness back.”

  “Well, thank you, but I don’t know how much help you can be.  My mind is just running a mile a minute and I can’t seem to center it.”

  “What have you tried?”

  “What do you know about calming oneself?”

  “I know pacing is probably keeping you hyped up,” he smirks, patting the chair beside him.

  “I can’t really meditate in an airport,” I sigh, sitting beside him.  “Or yoga.  I was literally trying to ground myself when you walked up.”

  “Well,” his hand comes down on my knee as he stares through the windows.  “You have thirty minutes to figure something out.”

  “Thank you for the countdown,” I roll my eyes earning me a smirk from the man.  His thumb slowly rubbing circles on the inside of my knee.

  “Is this okay?”

I nod, feeling some of the tension leave my body.  “That feels great.  Not great enough to completely erase my mind but great none the less.”

  “Could have stopped after the first great.” he chuckles.  “I can think of one thing that would clear your mind completely,” he mumbles after a few minutes of silence.

  “And what is that?”

He tenses beside me.  “I didn’t mean to say that aloud.”

  “Well, you did and you’ve peaked my interest so spill.”

His eyes sweep over me as he chews on his bottom lip.  Slowly his hand on my knee slides to the slit in my skirt and I suck in a breath as his fingers slide along the inside of my thigh.

  “What do you plan on doing,” I ask covering his hand.  Leaning in I breathe against his ear, “Finger fucking me in the middle of the terminal.  Or would you prefer I ride you?”  I grin as I watch the man squirm.  “Just crawl right on top of you and take you right here.”

  “Not right here,” he grins, pulling my face to his.  “But I do know a out of the way spot.  That is if you want.”

  “I can’t remember the last time I got laid.  If you want and think it will help me.”

  “If I…”  He shakes his head, dipping his head to kiss me hungrily.  “Let’s go.”

Pulling my shoes from beneath the chair, I tug them on.

  “Keep those on during,” he growls, yanking me to my feet.

  “Bossy,” I smirk, allowing him to pull me along.

  “You love it.”

  “I’ll allow it today only,” I grin.

  “Get in there,” he grins, shoving me through a doorway.

I stumble through the dark room until my thighs hit the edge of something.  Light floods the small space and I see we’re in a small conference room.  “And just how did you know about this?”

  “Do you want to talk or do you want me to help you?”

  “You mean do I want you to fuck me?  The answer is yes,” I grin, spinning to face him.  My hands immediately yanking his tee over his head.

  “I don’t have time to romance you like I should,” he growls yanking my tank top and bra down my ribs.

  “Who says I need romance,” I grin as he kisses a path up my inner thigh.

  “A girl like you deserves romance,” he smiles, dragging my panties down my legs.

  “Maybe the return trip,” I grin, dragging him up my body.  “Until then, get to fucking.”

Spinning me, he bends me over the table, flipping my skirt up to expose me to him amongst sounds of his belt and zipper loosening.  There is a brief moment of nothing before his cock breaches me.  I arch up off the table and his hands snake up to cup my breasts.  I groan as his hips slam into me, his expert fingers working my nipples into peaks.

  “As sexy as that was, no more,” one hand comes up to cover my mouth.  “You have to be quiet.  Think you can do that?”

I shake my head.

  “Try,” he chuckles, speeding up and I feel my body already starting to tremble.  “It has been a long time if you’re already approaching the edge.  Maybe you need a little push over.”  Two fingers slip down to play against my clit and my body goes into spasms around him.  Mouth dropping open in a silent scream of pleasure, as I try to keep my knees supporting me.

  “Oh, you think we’re done,” he growls, rolling me to my back.  Yanking my hips off the edge of the table.  “No, Beautiful.  I’m trying to make you forget your name.”

Hooking my knees over his shoulders, he sets to work again.  His strokes fast and deep and I have to dig my nails into his bicep to anchor myself.

  “Fuck Viktor,” I groan as my second orgasm is within grasp.

  “Quiet Beautiful,” he pants.  “You’ve got to be quiet.”

  “Vik,” I moan, my orgasm leaving me a shivering mess beneath him.

He smiles down at me smugly, never breaking his rhythm as he allows my limp legs to slide down his torso.  Reaching up, I wrap a hand through his hair, pulling his mouth down to mine.  “Come for me,” I pant against his lips.  “What do I need to do to…”

  “Nothing,” he growls, gripping my hips tightly.  “You are absolutely perfect.”

  “Then,” I snarl, yanking on his hair.  “Come.”

A guttural groan escapes him as he buries his face against my neck.  His hips slowly slowing before he pulls away.

  “I was wrong,” he sighs leaning against the wall, dropping the used condom into the trash beside him.  “You’re most beautiful when you’ve been fucked.”

  “You’re looking pretty good yourself,” I chuckle straightening my clothing.

  “Did you mean it,” he questions leaning over to scoop my panties from the floor.  “About the return trip.”

  “I mean I have to fly fifteen hours back,” I grin, sliding from the table.  “Plus, I may need you on the plane.  You know in case I get scared.  And maybe a time or two while we’re on tour.  Foreign lands are scary.”

  “What have I signed myself up for,” he smirks.

  “Hopefully, a lot more of what happened in here,” I smile, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips.  “Hold onto those for me,” I wink moving for the door.  “See you out there.”


End file.
